


mornings with ushijima wakatoshi, a y/n

by facetiousmotives



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, Help, Morning, Other, Self Insert, Sleep, sleepy, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetiousmotives/pseuds/facetiousmotives
Summary: Waking up with Ushijima Wakatoshi. Self-insert, a y/n. Very short, fluff. Written in second person.
Kudos: 8





	mornings with ushijima wakatoshi, a y/n

**Author's Note:**

> Slight warning: I have never written fluff or y/n things before! Apologies, it is destined to be bad. 
> 
> TW: Mentions of f*od. This many not trigger many, but better safe than sorry.

You begin to stir awake, the sun that filters through the curtains warming your face. A deep yawn is let out as you turn your head to face your lover, whose face is hardly visible due to a comforter pulled up to his chin. “He must get cold really easily..” you mumble. Ushijima is a heavy sleeper, and ever since you’ve been spending the night at his house, he never sleeps without a comforter. Examining his position closer, you smile at his hand tucked under his face, the chub of his cheek rolled together against it. Most of his hair is swept to the side of his face, but a few strands lay about his forehead. Using a finger, you sweep the hair to where the majority lays. 

A soft smile plays about Ushi’s face, “Good morning,” he mumbles in a quiet morning voice, keeping his eyes closed.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Ushijima opens his eyes, locking them with yours.

“I do not mind,” Wakatoshi says gently. You both lay in a comfortable silence for an unknown amount of time. Ushijima sits up slightly, startling you; as you had began to doze off in the warmth. “Y/n, it is nearing noon. I know you’re sleepy, but I am going to start breakfast,” He leans down to kiss your forehead, “you can rest while it’s cooking, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you.” You close your heavy eyelids, but can feel Ushijima cautiously get out of bed, and hear him pad across the wood flooring. A few moments later, you’re unintentionally asleep, as the warmth around you made you far drowsier.

A rough palm cups your cheeks. “Y/n, I’ve finished breakfast. Are you hungry?” Ushijima is perched next to you, his arm withdrawing once he knows you are awake. “It is time to start the day.”

“Can’t we stay in a little later today?” you groan.  
He considers this carefully, thinking of the day’s tasks.  
After about thirty seconds, he answers with a short reply, “That wouldn’t be much of an issue. Be right back.” You watch him step away into the hallway. He returns not much later, bringing with him a hoodie. “Hoodie?” he asks, climbing into the covers next to you. 

“Sure. Thanks, Tosh.” After getting re-situated Ushijima settles down beside you, gently hugging you. The smell of him lingers with you in your dreams.


End file.
